Fed up
by Meki Katoka
Summary: SHu is fed up with his mistreat me and he has a awesome surprise for yuki since he wants to be a jackass. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own gravitation. But hopefully when I take over the anime nation I will be supreme ruler and change that but for now I don't… hey shu intro please.

Shuichi- this is Fed up I hope you like it.

(+)+(_)(+)+_(+)(_((_+(_+((_++_((_)+(((+_(+()_(+((+()(+_)(+_(()_+)_+)_+_)+)_)(_)+)_+)_)+()_+(+_)()+_)(+_()_+()_()_+)(+_()(_)(_)(_)()_(_)(+_(_)()_()_+()_+()+_()_+(_)+()_+()+_)

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII" shuichi said practically demolishing the front door. "YUKI YUKI YUKI IM HOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE!" the young man walked towards yuki's office and with great force slamming the door open.

"What brat I'm working go entertain yourself I have no time for you" yuki said not looking up from his laptop as he typed.

"But yuki" shuichi said with exaggerated tears in his eyes "I'm bored"

Then yuki got irritated not only did he want to hurry with the novel before the deadline he had to deal with his whinning brat. "Your so annoying get out" yuki said rubbing his temples.

"No I wanna stay in here with you." Shuichi said sadly as he held yuki's leg "please" yuki was pissed didn't he just say leave why doesn't shu understand that means to leave him alone.

"THAT'S IT GET THE HELL OUT YOU IMMATURE BRAT" yuki yelled grabbing shu's collar and kicking him out the front door into the cold night. "Until you stop acting so childish you cannot come back you hear me" yuki said coldly as he shut the door leaving shu alone.

Shu began to cry his eyes out until no more could be shed. He walked away from the apartment and went to the park. He walked over to a bench and sat down. "I'm immature huh maybe he is right I guess it's time for a change." Shu said balling up his fist in his lap "I'll show him"

 ** _Back to yuki_**

Yuki sat and typed away on his laptop. He felt bad kicking shuichi out. "I didn't have to be so cold to him" yuki said holding his head. "What if he doesn't come back this time? What if he is crying to that hiro kid" yuki wasn't scared of hiro but it would be troublesome if h showed up to his apartment. "He'll be back he is probably just sulking". And with that yuki dropped the subject with himself and continued to finish the last chapter of his novel.

 ** _Time skip two days._**

Shuichi still hasn't returned to the apartment. Now yuki was worried that he would never comeback. "Damn it where is he, how dare he make me worry so much. I outa…" yuki paused when he heard knocking at the door. As he walked to the door in a hurry and wondered if shu came back. He opened the door to see who it was and he couldn't believe it. It was shuichi but he looked different. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes he wore slacks and a long sleeved shirt with a black vest and he dyed his hair black. His eyes were even different; they were calm unlike the eyes he was used to.

"Hi eiri" shuichi said in a deep voice.

Yuki stared at the new shuichi. "Can I come in" shu said waiting for yuki to answer.

"s-sure" was all yuki could say as he let the younger man go past him. Shuichi walked into the living room and watched TV. Yuki sat beside shu expecting to get glomped but nothing happened they just sat in silence an uncomfortable silence the made eiri go insane. Until it broke.

"Did you finish your book eiri since I have been gone" shu said breaking the silence.

"Yea I did without you distracting me" yuki said going back to his normal façade. But the reaction he was waiting for was the usual "you're so mean yuki" but that was not the case he got something unfamiliar.

"I see I'm glad you got to finish though" shuichi said with a stoic expression on his face. Ok yuki was getting a little mad he didn't like shu like this it was too uncomfortable.

"Ok what's with the sudden change shu" yuki said looking at the raven haired man. "This is unlike you"

"You told me to be more mature or I wasn't welcomed back here or was that all an act" he said with slight malice as he glared at yuki. "What now are you uncomfortable with me like this? But little did you know I was like this years ago I just changed because of my music" shu said staring at yuki.

"Are you serious you used to be like this all the time" yuki said taken aback from hearing about the raven's past.

"Yea I did, I was antisocial and didn't like anyone until I met hiro. You are not the only one whose past is still much a reality. You weren't the only one and walking that had to deal with the harsh realities. Being with you made me forget and I stayed that childish way to be happy but this is what you wanted" shuichi said standing and looking into yuki's eyes not breaking contact for one minute.

"I didn't mean… I just" yuki was cut off by shu.

"You didn't what want me this way. If you can't stand the true me I' lil leave you be and never bother you again" shu said without any type of care in his voice. Shuichi began to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not that I can't stand the real you I just miss the happy shu. I'm sorry if I made you go back to your old self but can I get my old shu back" yuki said a little worried.

"You hurt me so bad and made me go back to this" he said hugging himself. "The pain I felt when you kicked me out, but after everything I went through I still did what you wanted now you want me to change back" shu said crying genuine tears.

Yuki whipped shu around and embraced him. "I'm sorry shu forget everything I said the other day. I don't want you to hurt anymore just give me back my shu that was always happy and bounced around annoying the pure shit out of me. Please comeback"

"Eiri i" shu froze.

"Please" yuki said fighting his grip on the young man. Yuki really did miss the old shu. He loosened his grip as he felt the young man tremble. He looked at his face and couldn't believe what he saw. Shuichi was laughing hard.

"What the shu why are you laughing" yuki looked confused as he pulled away from the raven.

"Revenge is a bitch aint it" shu said taking of the black wig swaying his pink locks. His eyes went back to normal as well. "You see I didn't change back to my old self that would have been boring. I did this to show you what happens when I'm all mature like and my guess was correct you didn't like it at all" shu said with a devious grin on his face.

Yuki couldn't believe it. It was all an act. "You little asshole I was worried about you and it was all a joke." Yuki glared at the pink haired man.

"I was telling the truth I really was like that all my life up until my third year of high school" shu said sadly


End file.
